Tong Tian Tower
Tong Tian Tower(R=43) If people wanted to reach Tong Tian Tower on the small central island, they would have to go through the ‘Life Suspension Bridge’ said to be created by ancient gods in order to safely reach the base of the tower.The island chain was in was split into 4 large regions: North, South, East and West.The East area that he resided in was owned by the Da Xia Empire.From what could see, Yue Yang estimated its diameter to be over 3 kilometres. Only judging from the part not hidden by the clouds, the tower was at least a few thousand metres high. There is only one Tong Tian Tower and it is located in the western Heaven realm. It is the ‘special bridge’ between Soaring Dragon Continent and Heaven Realm. There is no such Tong Tian Tower elsewhere. The north Heaven realm, south Heaven realm and east Heaven realm are considered the lower levels of the Heaven realm.(R=531) Cards Cards are the proof that allows the owner entrance into Tong Tian Tower. There are 5 types of Cards: * Bronze Card * Silver Card * Gold Card * Crystal Card * Diamond Card In order to upgrade the card the owner must complete a certain number of tasks,refinings, deeds as well as reach the necessary Floor and Summoner Rank. For example: bronze --> silver: 100 tasks or 10 refinings and reached the second Floor silver --> gold: Hero Rank, reached third Floor and 1000 meritorious deeds The sequence had the name on top, followed by Race, Gender and Ability At the back of the card, aside from the beautiful and mysterious rune patterned design, there were also a number of rows for Country Merits, Win-Loss records, Mission Points and more. However, the administration center at the bottom of the tower before the entrance teleportation circle has the authority to grant all types of cards to whoever they see fit regardless of their previous accomplishments. This is mainly for those of special privilege like high ranking government officials or those who have attained exceptional large amounts of power prior to visiting the tower. Floors Each Floor increases ten times in size compared to the Floor beneath. The Soaring Dragon Continent is nothing more than a village compared to the size of the higher Floors. With every Floor the restrictions that the Ancient Code on the body is further increased, feeling like a pressure that is pushing the body down. Innate Ranker are staying at the sixth Floor and above. The condition to climb up the Floors is to first obtain a unique token from a lower floor before going up to the next floor. First Floor First Floor Challange: Twelve Zodiac Temple The Twelve Zodiac Temples are the continuous mission in Star’s Domain. As a gold-ranked continuous mission, they have the highest difficulty in the Tong Tian Tower. In each Temple is a Golden King Beast guarding it. In order to clear the Temple the Guardian needs to be defeated. Warrior are unable to fight directly with the Beasts inside the Temples, only their own Beasts can fight. Each warrior is given a Halo Shield for their protection, for 10 minutes, regardless if they have a Grimoire or not. If a Temple is cleared with a score above 100, the Ancient Code rewards the Beasts with an increase in sentience. Using the Temple is a way of creating Holy Beasts. The record of reaching the 9th of the Twelve Zodiac Temple was set more then 10000 years ago. Later broken by Yue Yang with the help of Wu Xia, Yi Nan and Yue Bing. The 12 zodiac temples are connected to the ancient code. They were originally built by the ancients for the next generaton of warriors, the moment someone completes the 12 temples, all seals that involve the ancient code *'First Temple': Aries Temple *'Boss': *Gold-rank level 6 Three-headed Chimera Temple Zodiac *'Servants': *Bronze-rank level 3 Sheep-head Battle Golems Temple Zodiac *Bronze-rank level 3 Sheep-head Monsters Temple Zodiac *Bronze-rank level 3 Sheep-head ShamansTemple Zodiac *'Stage': *'Item Dropped': Golden Bell Second Temple: Taurus Temple *'Boss': *Gold-rank level 6 White Bull Temple Zodiac *'Servants': *Gold-rank level 5 Gold Barbarian Bulls Temple Zodiac(2) *Silver-rank level 5 Barbarian Bulls Temple Zodiac(5) *Bronze-rank level 5 Barbarian Bulls Temple Zodiac(10) *Bronze-rank level 3 Ox-head warriors Temple Zodiac(unknown) *'Stage': *'Item Dropped':Nose Ring, poison detection ring, pearl necklace, blinding dagger Third Temple: Gemini Temple *'Boss': *Gold-rank level 6 Gemini Shadow Temple Zodiac *'Servants': *Accurate but less intelligent copies of all those who enter the temple. *'Stage': double stage arena, requires 2 people to complete *'Item Dropped':Gemini Mask, Gemini inherent skill Fourth Temple: Cancer Temple *'Boss': *Gold-rank level 6 Cancer Temple Zodiac *'Servants': *Bronze-rank level 5 Giant Tidal Crabs Temple Zodiac *'Stage': "The Cancer Temple was filled with marshland and lakes, and the Cancer Temple was located right at the bottom of the water. I couldn’t help brother at all." Chapter 218, Bet *'Item Dropped':Tidal Pearl Fifth Temple: Leo Temple *'Boss': *Gold-rank level 6 Leo Temple zodiac *'Servants': *Silver-rank Lions *Bronze-rank level 5 Lions *'Stage': "The Leo Temple, on the other hand, was a piece of grassland. It wasn’t very wide. There was some kind of canyon, and the Leo Temple was located on top of a high cliff. There were a lot of Bronze-ranked Lions and some Silver-ranked Lions on the grassland." chapter 218, Bet *'Item Dropped': Golden Shield with a Leo Mark Sixth Temple: Virgo Temple *'Boss': *Gold-rank level 6 Inner Demon Temple Zodiac *'Servants': *Illusions drawn from the worst fears of the summoners that entered *'Stage': *'Item Dropped':Spirit Mirror skill, divine mirror fragments, 2x Goddess Pearl (fifth most valuable potion ingredient) Seventh Temple: Libra Temple *'Boss': Guardian of Libra Temple’s ‘Cutting Evil’ Gold-ranked sword *'Servant': no information *'Stage': "he Libra Temple had a sight limitation enforced by the Ancient Law. Even Yue Yang who had the Night-Vision skill and Level 4 Divine Vision couldn’t see anything with his eyes in this place. Under the situation where they couldn’t see their enemies, it was really difficult for Yue Yang and the three girls to clear the Libra Temple." Chapter 231, An overabundance of Yue Yang’s luck! *'Item Dropped':Golden Scale Eighth Temple: Scorpio Temple *'Boss': Guardian of the Scorpio Temple, the Golden Scorpio *'Servants': Silver-ranked Scorpions Bronze-ranked Scorpions *'Stage': "The eighth temple, Scorpio Temple, was located in a desert, surrounded by countless Bronze-ranked and Silver-ranked Scorpions all hiding in the sand.Furthermore, the Scorpio Temple itself was buried underneath a sand dune. Due to the disadvantageous location, Yue Yang was unable to kill the Guardian of the Scorpio Temple, the Golden Scorpio. " Chapter 231, An overabundance of Yue Yang’s luck! *'Item Dropped':Gold-ranked Artifact, “Scorpio Gloves Ninth Temple: Sagittarius Temple *'Boss': Sagittarius Temple, a Golden Centaur King *'Servants': Centaurs *'Stage': "The ninth temple, Sagittarius Temple was located within a mountain forest that was filled with countless centaurs. Arrows, javelins, battle-axes… The centaurs attacked rabidly without stopping from the moment Yue Yang and the others stepped into the grounds."Chapter 231, An overabundance of Yue Yang’s luck! *'Item Dropped':Golden Horse Hoof Tenth Temple: Capricorn Temple *'Boss': It could switch its appearance from a mermaid into a Golden Sheep back and forth. *'Servants': mermaids Frogmen Lizardmen water *'Stage': "The Capricorn Temple was located in a giant river that was infested with mermaids, frogmen, lizardmen and water monsters that continuously swarmed and attacked Yue Yang. Xiao Wen Li did not need to fight at all, the Stone Medusa and Storm Mermaid were more than able to fill the river with corpses of mermaids and water monsters._In the huge Palace near the riverside, the Guardian of the Capricorn Temple resided. It could switch its appearance from a mermaid into a Golden Sheep back and forth, furthermore, it had a terrifying ability of summoning sorcery. Its special summoning sorcery could turn its opponent into a sheep that had zero fighting abilities."Chapter 231, An overabundance of Yue Yang’s luck! *'Item Dropped': Gold-ranked Artifact Golden Sheep Wool, Sheep turning inherent skill. Eleventh Temple: Aquarius Temples *'Boss': The first beast that the Guardian of the Aquarius Temple summoned was a Shadow Goddess that was holding a Golden Pitcher. *'Servants': Shadow goddess *'Stage': "The monsters guarding outside the Aquarius Temple and the Guardian were not really strong, its difficulty would only be average at most compared to the other Twelve Zodiac Temples. However, the beast summoned by the Guardian who had a humanoid appearance almost tired Yue Yang to death. The first beast that the Guardian of the Aquarius Temple summoned was a Shadow Goddess that was holding a Golden Pitcher. Whenever Xiao Wen Li, Ah Man, Thorny Flower Demoness and the others spent their effort to injure the Guardian of Aquarius Temple fatally, that Shadow Goddess would use the powers of the Pitcher to heal its master completely. Furthermore, it would increase its master’s abilities to twice of its original."Chapter 231, An overabundance of Yue Yang’s luck! *'Item Dropped':Golden Pitcher (with golden nectar if the guardian is killed before it runs out) Twelfth Temple: Pisces Temple *'Boss': No information *'Servant': No information *'Stage': Unknown *'Item Dropped':Pisces Ribbon Second Floor Second Floor Challange: Heaven, Earth and Humanity Halls The Heaven, Earth and Humanity Halls reward the warrior like the Twelve Zodiac Temples with an increase in sentience for their Beasts. They are limited to warriors of Level 5 Grandmaster and below, like the Twelve Zodiac Temples, but they are an entire order of magnitude higher in difficulty, such that nobody before Yue Yang had even passed the Humanity Hall, much less the Earth and Heaven Halls Humanity Hall: The Humanity hall is filled to the brim with hundreds of Bronze Ranked Puppet Type Beasts, the weakest ones are hundreds on the level of Bronze Rank Level 5, while the strongest are Boss ranked enemies around Bronze Rank Level 8, there are even enemies in the air. this Human Shrine, regardless of the place, building, monster defenders or restrictions, was ten times more than the Aries Temple.There were 500 Bronze-ranked Level 5 Puppet Soldiers, 50 Bronze-ranked Level 6 Puppet Commanders, 5 Bronze-ranked Level 7 Puppet Generals, and 1 Bronze-ranked Level 8 Puppet King. In the sky, there were eve Fire Ravens who could shoot long-range attacks. Flying-type beasts really caused despair. There were a few hundreds of Bronze-ranked Level 5 Fire Ravens in the sky. Along the meandering river in front, there were also Wave Giant who could shoot long-range attacks too, freezing water into shards of icicles. Similarly, they were Bronze-ranked Level 5 beasts. Earth Hall: The Earth hall is even more difficult than the Humanity hall as it has even more numerous enemies than its predecessor and, far more frightening than that, every enemy is Silver Ranked, ranging from Silver Ranked Level 5-8, there are two more factors adding to the difficulty, enemies now include aquatic beasts and the predictable mindless Puppet Type Beasts have been entirely removed. The doors to this level lay underwater, meaning that the challenger might very well be killed while trying to retreat by the aquatic monsters. there were 300 Storm Demon Wolf, 300 Lightning Leopard and 300 Flaming Lion charging straight towards him. They had different sizes and abilities, but they were all Silver-ranked Level 5. There were even 30 Silver-ranked Level 8 Wolf Kings and 30 Silver-ranked Level 8 Grand Lions. In the sky, Giant Eagles were circling him. At a far away lake, Lake Crocodiles floated onto the surface… They were all Silver-ranked Level 5… The Earth Shrine’s monsters were not only higher-levelled than the Human Shrine, they were also higher in numbers. Heaven Hall: The Heaven hall is divided into two factions, one consists of demons from the demonic abyss, including a Demon King looking being as leader, all of them Gold Ranked Level 5 or above in strength and they number above 40, and the other consists of avian creatures(Angels) from the Heaven Realm whose power is also Gold Ranked Level 5 or above and number above forty. The participant is required to pick a side, if they side with the demons to kill the avians they get the Blood Sucking Pearl as a reward, if they side with the avians to kill the demons then the leader of their kind will allow that person to become a servant of a prominent figure in the Heaven Realm. Once one side kills the other, the ancient code releases them and they return to their true strength, the two leaders being Innate Level 5's while the majority of their subordinates are Innate Levels 1-3, they cannot however act against the participant and are only free to leave and return home unless the participant chooses to attack them(which is likely, as both the avian and demon leaders Yue Yang dealt with are so exceptionally arrogant, especially the former, that they're practically daring the participant to do so). Third Floor Roughly ~ 60% occupied by Demons and ~ 40% occupied by Humans with neutral areas controlled by Golden King Beasts. Within the human territory there are 4 Cities, the largest being Ironfist City. The Demons are lead by the three prominent Demon Commanders. One of them is Ma Li Ang. Ironfist City Build into a Mountain, the houses are arranged like a beehive. Ironfist City carries the flags of the three Great Kingdoms. Flying Mountain The Flying Mountain Pacillion was the territory of the Bloody Queen. It holds a secret path to an unknown treasure. Fourth Floor Fifth Floor Sixth Floor The Headquarter of the Innate Alliance seems to be the Xuan Yuan Residence at the Sixth Floor seventh floor eighth floor ninth floor Tenth Floor Guang Ming Continent home of the winged race. Somewhere in the Guang Ming Continent in the Tenth Floor of Tong Tian Tower, there was a tiny crack. Every year, due to the turmoil of storms in space, there would always be a crack in that area. If a large amount of fresh blood was sacrificed, together with a firm control of space, sending one person from the Heaven Realm to Tong Tian Tower would not be a problem, as it had more than 80% of success rate. In other words, besides the Heaven Realm Gate that would only open in every 100 years, there was another pathway leading to the Heaven Realm through Guang Ming Continent. Sadly, the controller had been secretive. This controller was none other than the Ancient Demon King. Even the Guang Ming Continent’s Winged Clan had no idea of this secret because the crack existed in their God’s Graveyard. When a Winged Clan Ranker died, a tiny crack would form in the deep space. The Ancient Demon King who held this secret was in no hurry to look for helpers from the Heaven Realm. Bounty Within Tong Tian Tower and the Heaven Realm, people are allowed to post bounties on anyone within the domains, but unlike traditional bounty systems, the bounties are checked to the person. People are allowed to slap just any bounty on someone, the people have to be worthy of the bounty that is put on their heads. The guilds always check the bounty before posting them.Category:Soaring Dragon Continent Category:Locations Category:Outer Realm Category:Tong Tian Tower